MCSM AU: Jesse (M)
by GiGiandElla
Summary: (There's a female Jesse version of this.) Sometimes, rather than making someone want to end their life, you make them become dangerous. Jesse is a good example of that, but with psychic powers. (Rated T for mentions of abuse and neglect, character death, violence towards a main, murder-suicide, and mild swearing.)


Jesse had a less than good life. He was bullied by everyone at school except for Axel, Olivia, Petra, and Lukas by being called weird, and his parents hated and ridiculed him. Then one day, he turned seventeen and found out he had weird powers where things would move and levitate to his will and his four real friends could do the same thing. Now he's been asked out to the school prom by Petra. And despite his parents telling him he'll get laughed at, he put on a nice suit and a tie and went.

It was really nice, _emphases on the 'was'_. At the prom, the girls wore beautiful dresses and the boys wore suits like his with either black neckties or bow ties. Slow-dancing with Petra was great, too. Then it turns out that he and Petra were voted prom king and queen, Jesse finally felt happy. But it was a ploy because Aiden, Gill, and Maya told everyone to vote Jesse prom king so they could prank him before he was crown, and in the spot the prom king is supposed to be standing in, Aiden signaled Maya to pull the string to dump a bucket full of pig's blood all over Jesse. Some of it even got on Petra. Everyone was in shock for a moment.

Jesse was mortified by blood, Petra knew what it was at that point. She was angry, "What the hell?!", she shouted. Suddenly Petra knew it was Aiden's fault since he signaled Gill next, "Look at Jesse, he looks ridiculous!", he tauntingly shouted before pointing at Jesse and laughing.

Everyone thought it was actually funny enough to laugh at him, except Axel, Olivia, Petra, and Lukas. Petra mouthed an angry but simple 'What have you done?!' to Aiden, the brown haired boy just looked back it confusion. Jesse's eyes narrowed, becoming VERY angry. The bucket was right about to fall on Jesse's head, but he was too full of rage to know at first, "Jesse? Jesse, wait! Jesse!", Petra said, Jesse did not answer.

When the bucket was about to hit Jesse, he used his powers to catch it and throw Petra into the crowd with a scream, causing the whole crowd to gasp. In the sudden silence, Jesse also used his powers to grab a knife and sharpen it. Jesse was mistreated and abused for too long, it seems. Jesse then used his powers to lock all the exits, he was also aiming the bucket at Maya's head and the knife at Gill's head. Smiling slightly, he snapped his fingers with both hands, causing the bucket to break Maya's skull and the knife to plunge through Gill's skull.

The crowd gasped before the bodies dropped to the floor, Jesse laughed silently, making the decoration lights flicker, before his expression became angry and he screamed loudly, knocking down people and props. As people got up screaming and tried to find a way out, Jesse used everything around him to kill them, Axel, Olivia, Petra, and Lukas used their powers to survive the carnage. He was smiling wickedly.

With his powers and unjustifiable anger, he threw table at StacyPlays, crushed StampyCat with a small set of bleachers he was climbing on, held down LDShadowLady (or Lizzie) and DanTDM on the floor to get trampled to death by everyone running to the closed doors, smashed TorgueDawg and Captain Sparklez with a heavy fake light, threw objects at a few other people, strangled a few people with ropes, electrocuted some people with the wires that fell, turn the sprinklers on and off, and set things on fire, which burned a few people to a crisp.

Aiden couldn't believe the monster he awoken or the disaster she invented. When Aiden and the four others were the only ones left, he turned over to Aiden, a beastly and inhuman look in his eyes. Aiden yelped, "W-W-W-Wait! Jesse, we could talk about this! I'm sorry, okay? Just... Just please, spare me!", he pleaded beggingly. Jesse used his power to lift him up in the air, "It's too late for 'sorries', Aiden! See you and your best pals in HELL!", he shouted. He then used his powers to stop his heart and throw him to the ground. And when the others tried to throwing knives at him with their powers, he used his much stronger powers to make the knives decapitate them instead. He was so far gone, that he couldn't tell them from the rest of the people he killed. When he levitated himself out, he realized something then broke down and cried. He used his powers to bring a shard of glass across his neck, killing him. He dropped dead to the ground.

Moral of the Story: Don't bully other people, you might just create a monster.

 ** _Wow, I went somewhere with that, didn't I?..._**


End file.
